Sacred
by Kumiko Masa
Summary: A forgotten past. A key that hold the seal. A forbidden love. Will Mai be able to survive through her harshest time? Will there even a happy ending for this story? Read to find out. You guys know that the review things is a bluff right? I would still continue even if the story has no review. Btw I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

Aren't I an idiot? I started another story when I haven't finished my first one yet. This is the longest chapter I ever written, so I hope you like it. **PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS STORY! IF NOT REVIEW I WILL NOT CONTINUE SINCE THIS IS JUST A SIDE STORY. THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE IF NOT REVIEW.**

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_A woman and a child together in a beautiful garden behind a large mansion surrounded by the woods. A mother and daughter day together enjoying a picnic happily._

"_My dear child, my beautiful child never forgets." A woman with long chocolate brown hair with bright chocolate brown eyes._

"_Mama?" The child said. The child was no older than 3. A beautiful short chocolate brown hair that matches with her eyes that sparkles in the sunlight. Many people could have mistaken her as twin if not the age gap. Exact replica. A mother and a daughter._

"_Listen and listen well. I cannot lead you, but I will always be there for you no matter how far I am. It is fate itself that you must be afraid of." The Woman said with a smile._

"_Fate?" The child asks in confusion._

"_Yes my dear, fate. Fate is something that you should be afraid of, but it also something that also give you happiness." The woman said. Though the child seem confuse, who seated on her mother lap._

"_Do you want to give you an example?" The woman asks her child._

"_Oh yes!" The child said with excitement._

"_For example your father and I have met each other in America and fall in love. We have also now a beautiful child. A lovely daughter. Do know why this happened?" The woman asks. _

"_Fate?" The child answers with confident. _

"_Correct. Fate is a very beautiful thing, but it can be very sad and terrifying." The mother said._

"_Why?" The child asks._

"_Do you not remember where you father from and cannot live here with us?" The woman asks._

"_Yes mama." The child answers._

"_Your father cannot be here often, he only came here on the important days." The woman says sadly._

"_Doesn't papa love us?" The child asks._

"_Very much, my dear." The mother answers with a smile._

"_Then why doesn't papa come and live with us or visit more?" The child asks._

"_Fate is the answers my dear. Fate is the answers to what we do." The woman said._

"_Then will papa come today?" The child asks._

"_Of courses, you know that he will come. It your birthday after all." The woman said with a bright smile._

"_Yay!" The child screams of joy and runs around the garden._

"_I am not done yet." The woman laugh as she tries to clams her child down._

"_Mama..!" The child pouted that made her mother laugh harder._

"_There something I must tell you." The woman said in a serious tone._

"_Mama..." The child said knowing that what her mother going to say is very important._

"_If anything happen to either me or papa do not forget you are never alone. No matter how far we are, we are watching over you. Never forget that." The woman said seriously._

"_Mama?" The child asks in confusion._

"_My dearest child you are special. Not just to me, but in everyone else eyes. You are the light to everyone else life, never forget to smiles. There are times you must cry, but it will never be for yourself but for others. You have the abilities to protect the ones you care for. Do not forget that your abilities are from your heart not your greed. Never forget." The woman said._

"_Mama, I still don't understand." The child said._

"_You will understand when the time is right, now let go inside and get ready for your party." The woman said._

"_YAY! PARTY PARTY!" The child yells as she ran happily into the mansion._

_Few hours have pass._

_The woman and the child are now are standing in a magnificent ballroom. Both are now wear a white matching dress. Though the woman dress was made to match her curves while the child wears a white ball gown and a light pink ribbon wrap around her waist._

"_The guests will be here soon so I hope you are excited." The woman said to the child._

"_I can't wait." The child said happily._

_The woman was about to say something but all of a sudden the door opened and a man with brown hair and yellow eyes come in with big smiles._

"_Happy Birthday my dear." He said as he made his way to girl and twirls her in the air._

"_PAPA!" The child said happily._

"_Darling you going to made the child sick if you keep spinning her like that." The woman said with a smile to the man._

"_I'm happy to see you too sweet heart." The man said as he put the child and gave the woman a kiss who gladly accepted._

"_Papa what did you bring me today?" The child asks happily._

"_Sweetie I'm sure your father is tire from his trip, and he quiet busy." The woman said with a slight worry smile._

"_It oks my dear." The man said._

"_Darling." The woman stated._

"_I did get you something, but you have to wait." The man said with a smile._

"_Papa!" The child whined but interrupted by the guests entering and servants moving around._

"_Sorry my dear, but this is your party so you should go greet your guests who come all the way here and thank them." The man said._

"_AH! Long time no see!" a woman voice suddenly appears through the large crowd of guests._

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davis." The woman greeted the woman who accompany with her husband and her 2 adopted children._

"_Honey you shouldn't shout like that." Mr. Davis stated._

"_Martin long times no see old friend." The man says with a smile._

"_Time sure pasts quickly." Mr. Davis said._

"_Indeed." The woman agrees."_

"_Have you seen my adorable sons? They become so handsome." Mrs. Davis said as see steps aside for the families to see._

"_I cannot tell them apart." The child said as she looks at the two boys who look identical alike. Cold blue eyes, midnight hair, the resemblances cannot be counts._

"_My dear you have grown to such a beautiful girl. I could barely recognize you." Mrs. Davis said._

"_Indeed it only been 2 years, I remember the moment you were born. You were such a beautiful girl." Mr. Davis said._

"_Yes she was indeed beautiful, she is bright as a gem but far more precious" The man said with a smile. _

"_She our little girl after all." The woman said with a smile._

"_My dear why not go introduce yourself to my sons and plays with them." Mr. Davis said._

"_Okay, I would glad to make new friends." The child said happily and grabs the 2 boys hand and pulls them out of the parent's sight._

"_Does she know?" Mrs. Davis said seriously._

"_No, I haven't told her yet." The woman said._

"_She is too young to know, all we can do is wait." The man said._

"_Yes but this place isn't safe anymore. I want you and your family to move." Mr. Davis said._

"_What do you mean?" The woman asks._

"_Me and my husband notice strange stuff around the house. Some of the trees have fallen and the places are cover in shadows." Mrs. Davis said._

"_Darling..." The woman said worriedly._

"_Thank you for your helps, we will packs tonight and move as quickly as we can." The man said._

"_That what friends are for, and if you need any help give us a call and we will do as much as we can." Mr. Davis said._

"_Thank you." Woman said._

_Midnight_

"_Darling!" The woman cries._

"_RUN!" The man screams._

"_MAMA PAPA!" The child cries in her mother arms._

"_Don't my dear it's alright." The woman said to her child as she runs through the woods leaving her husband behind._

"_Mama you are crying." The child whisper through her tears. _

"_It ok my dear, everything is alright." The woman said breathlessly and suddenly stop in front of a large tree that bushes cover its stump._

"_Hide here." The woman said as she places her child inside the bushes._

"_Mama?" The child said shakily._

"_Do not make a sound no matter what you hear or see." The woman said._

"_No don't leave me mama!" The child yells which made the woman pinch her cheek really hard._

"_I am leaving not because I want to; I am leaving you because I need to." The woman said and kisses her child on the forehead._

"_Please come back." The child whispers._

"_I will and that a promise." The woman said as she bare her farewell._

_Screams and loud thumps were heard echoes through the woods. Trees were fallen downs surrounding the place where the child hides and footsteps can be heard coming closer to the child hiding place._

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_You can come out now my dearest." The woman said._

_.._

_.._

"_Mama!" The child cries as she ran to her mother arms._

"_It alright my dear, everything is ok now." The woman said weakly._

"_Mama you are bleeding" The child said as she look at her mother who is now wearing a ripped blood stained dress._

"_It is not my blood my dear." The woman said._

"_Where is papa?" The child said._

"_Papa went to a better place; fate has taken him away from us." The woman said and tears started to falls._

"_Mama what are we going to do now?" The child asks through her tears._

"_You will forget what have happened and start a new life once again." The mother said as she put her hand on the child head and said an incantation in a strange language._

"_Ma...ma..." The child whispers as she falls into a deep sleeps._

"_Forgive me my sweetest, I merely doing what I think is best." The woman said._

_Few years passed._

"_My dearest I'm sorry that I cannot be with you through all your rough and happy times." The woman said with a weak smile._

"_Mama...please don't leave me alone." The child whispers._

"_I will watch over you no matter how far I am." The woman whispers._

"_Please." The child cries._

"_Keep this my child, it always has been my lucky charms and now it yours." The woman whispers and handed her a well-designed key with a sliver chain._

"_Mother!" The child cries._

"_This will give you luck and protection. It was always yours to begin with." Mother said weakly._

"_Please don't leave me!" The child screams._

"_Never forget...no...matter….h-how...far…I am…..wat….ching…you..." the woman said as she finally rest in peace with her husband._

"_MAMA!" The child screams on the top of her lungs._

**Realities**

-Ring-

"Ugh 5 more minutes" I said as I turn off my alarm clocks.

"Mai wake up!" Ayako yells.

"Just a little more." I said putting my head under the pillows.

"Come on Mai" Ayako said and pulls me off the bed.

"Ok I'm up!" I said. Ayako have adopted me when the tea addicted narcissus jerk dumbed me saying that I'm in love with his twin, even I'm in love with him. He may be smart but he is horrible when there something due with emotion.

"Mai?" Ayako asks.

"Ayako my heart hurt." I said and tears started to falls.

"Mai, what's wrong sweetie?" Ayako asks.

"I don't know, but I can't stop crying." I reply. I feel like I have forgotten something important. Something that I really care about. Yet I cannot grab it.

"It ok sweetie, it probably a bad dream from the last case." Ayako said hugging me and rubbing my back.

"Thanks Ayako, you always there for me. You have been a great mom." I said. Ayako had tried here best being a mom, she been learning how to cook and cleans. She stated that "I am now a mom I should at least learn to make onigiri! (Onigiri = Japanese rice ball)

"Of course, I work my butt off just for you. That is why you going to accept whatever I give you. As a mom she must provide whatever necessary for her children." Ayako states.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to waste money just on me." I said with guilt.

"It not a waste Mai and the old man need to put the money in good use not in unnecessary stuff." Ayako said.

"I guess that true." I said. Monk and Ayako have been married for 3 years now. Monk actually adopted me first since Ayako married to monk she is not my adopted mother.

"I cannot believe he bought an f*cking cello and violin when he can't even play it!" Ayako screams in horror remembering all those squeaking noises that made by Monk with his violin and cellos.

"I must admit that it I heard a kid did better than him" I said with a laugh.

"That right! He should just quit even trying." Ayako said.

"If you done commenting on my classical music why not come down and have breakfast." Monk said gently but everyone can tell that he's mad.

"Great let go eat Mai." Ayako said and dragging me out of bed with her.

"Maybe you should cook once in a while and put those cooking class of yours into use!" Monk said angrily.

"I volunteer myself of making breakfast today but you say it was ok!" Ayako screams back.

"YEAH I LET YOU DO SOME COOKING IF YOU STOP EXPLODING EVERYTHING YOU MAKE!" Monk screams.

"THAT'S REASON WHY I'M TAKING CLASSES OLD MAN!" Ayako screams.

"THEN START CLEANING INSTEAD OF HIRING MAIDS!" Monk screams back.

"I'M TRYING YOU OLD MAN!" Ayako screams.

The augment goes on….

**Author Notes**

This story **WILL NOT CONTINUE IF YOU READERS DON'T REVIEW! **I forgot to mention that I am very sorry to all my editors not telling them about this story. It just randomly pop into my mind when I saw this picture that is now the book cover photo.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Sorry for the late updates. Unreal will be update soon, hopefully. Sadly I got into a fight and have bruises all over me. It even hurt to sleep and even sit down. The good news is I didn't break any bones. YAY. Well to my readers you better review or I will stop writing this story and don't get into fight. I'll shut myself up and let you read the story.

**Sacred Chapter 2**

**Mai's POV**

Well Ayako and Monk still have their usual early morning augment. I decided to take a shower and get dress instead of listening to their daily augment. I was now in front of the mirror in my own personal bathroom, a gift from Ayako and Monk. My appearance has changed through time. I now have dark chocolate hair down to my shoulder. (I need something to match the cover photo, beside your hair really does change darker when you get older. I think.) My eyes are seemed to be lighter, though I don't really care. My appearance doesn't matter much to me but Ayako is a whole different story.

"Ayako, where's my clothes?!" I yell. Ayako decided to pick my daily clothes. Why? Cause I have no sense of fashion.

"On your bed!" Ayako yell back.

I walked to my bed and notice they were clothes neatly folded there. The maid was did it; there no way Ayako could fold like that. I picked up the clothes and changes into it.

"Oh that cute." I said to the mirror. I was now wearing a blue printed blouse with white jean short.

"I agree." The mirror replies.

"W-what?" I said in shock. Did my reflection just spoke?

Nothing no reply, must be my imagination.

"I'm must going crazy to think my reflection is talk to me." I laugh out loud and walk out of the room. Not noticing that my reflection didn't but stay in the same place and just stare at me with a frown.

Kitchen

"Hello my lady, what would you like for breakfast?" One of the maids named Uni asks.

"Surprise me." I reply with a smile.

"Yes my lady." Uni said and went back to work.

"Goodness, do we even need maids." I thought out loud making the maids look at me having a sad expression.

"Ah I didn't meant it that way, I just think Ayako could do all this work well if she try hard." I said trying to laugh it out.

"Yes that's true." A maid named Angie said.

"Yeah." I said. Ayako hire 6 maids and 2 butlers. I wonder how they pay all this. They decorated my and did so much stuff for me. They live in a victorious mansion and are able to pay all this.

"Now don't worry about me and go to the dining table and eat." Ayako appear at the bottom at the stair.

"But I'm not hungry." I complain.

"Don't but me and do as I say." Ayako order.

"Ok." I pouted and went to the dining table. When Ayako this bossy, that mean she have her mind set on something she must do.

"Hey Ayako where's Monk?" I ask taking a seat at the dining table.

"First I told you to call me mom and your DAD is having an emergency meeting about his upcoming album." Ayako answer.

"Ok MOM." I said. I know Ayako wanted to call her mom. She always does, she told me the moment she say "I do" to Monk at the wedding.

"Good and you better keep calling me that." Ayako said.

"By the way where are we going?" I ask, knowing it something that Ayako really wants to go.

"Shopping." Ayako said.

"What?" I ask her in shock.

"Like I said shopping." Ayako answer with an annoyed tone.

"But we went shopping yesterday!" I shouted out louder than I expected. The maids seem to notice what going on and decided to leave the scene.

"That was yesterday, this is today." Ayako reply.

"Already have too much clothes." I said.

"That why you have a walk in closet." Said back.

"You're going no matter what I say?" I sigh. This is going to be a long, long day.

"Yup if you done, let go." Ayako said as she gets up and put on her shoes.

"Ok." I said looking at my half finish breakfast and put on my simple floral blue wedges.

30 minutes later (shopping districts)

"Mai, check this out!" Ayako said excitedly.

"It cute." I said, looking at the long simple green skirt.

"Good, that's your." Ayako said and left me dumbfounded.

"WAIT!" I shout after her.

"Mai, I'm buying and you can't stop me." Ayako said in a serious tone. It shopping there no way I can stop her.

"I know, but." I said with guilt. Ayako and Monk already did so much for me.

"Mai you are now my daughter and I want to do this for you." Ayako said with a motherly smile.

"Ok, you know I can't refuse when you look at me like that." I said with a giggle.

"Good now let spend some mother and daughter time." Ayako said happily.

3 hours later.

"Mom are we still going to shop?" I ask tiredly.

"We are far from finish; tonight is a very important day!" Ayako said.

"Can we at least have a lunch break?" I whined.

"No not yet." Ayako said look for a restaurant.

"Then tell me why is it important?" I ask.

"You will find out soon enough, now let get something to eat." Ayako walk into an expensive looking restaurant.

"I thought we weren't going to eat? I ask.

"Well I changed my mind." Ayako reply.

"Something is fishy." I mutter.

"Did you say something?" Ayako said with a glare.

"N-nothing." I said. (Girls are very scary if you get her maid.)

"Now let go." Ayako ordered.

"Hi how are you?" The counter woman asks.

"I'm good, thank you." Ayako answer causally.

"Do you have a reservation?" The woman asks examine are clothes. Since they were brands the woman nods.

"No but we are a regular customer here." Ayako answers.

"I cannot let you in if you do not have a reservation or a VIP." The woman said.

"Can we talk to your boss?" Ayako asks, shocking the woman.

"O-of course." The woman said and dials some number into the store's phone and says something that we can't hear.

"Well?" Ayako asks. She's mad, she hate it when somebody say no to her.

"He is coming, please wait a moment." The woman said shakily.

"Alright." Ayako said.

"What is the problem here?" A man in his mid-thirties with red hair exact like Ayako.

"Ah Ayako how long have it been since you visit?" The man ask and giving Ayako a hug.

"It hasn't been that long." Ayako said with a smile who gladly accepts the hug.

"Are you saying you don't miss me?" the man said in a serious tone.

"Of course I miss you; you are my big brother after all." Ayako said.

"Now who is this?" Ayako's brother looks at me with a curious expression.

"Um I'm Mai how are you?" I said and put out hand, but the man just stare at it.

"Rick don't be mean, she's my daughter!" Ayako said and slap her brother on the back really hard.

"AH KIDDO!" Rick said and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Mom…I can't breathe…" I said.

"DON'T KILL MY KID!" Ayako said and whack her brother with her purse but Rick dodged it before it happen.

"Um would you like a table?" The woman asks. Though her expression is priceless.

"Yeah give them one of the VIP rooms." Rick order.

"Um nice to meet you Mr. Rick." I said shyly. I didn't know Ayako have a brother.

"Call me uncle." Rick answer brightly.

"Yes uncle." I said.

"Well brother it nice meeting you but we are tire and hungry we must digest something soon." Ayako said.

"Well I hope you enjoy your lunch and don't break your arms." Rick laugh at how many bags we have in our arms.

"Well brother have nice day and we will visit soon." Ayako said farewell with her brother and follow the lady into our room.

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble." The woman said with embarrassment.

"It alright." Ayako said but she wasn't smiling.

"Please do not worry about it." I said with a smile.

"Here is your room." The woman stops at one of the most beautiful door I ever seen.

"I hope you like it, it one of our finest." The woman said and opens the door.

"Well thank you we love it." I said while Ayako just went inside and sit down.

"Here's your menu." The woman said and passes it out to us.

"Ayako what are you getting?" I ask as I take a seat the opposite of her.

"Steak fajitas." She mutters.

"I'll take the same." I said.

"What kind of drink do you want?" The woman asks.

"The finest red wine." Ayako said.

"Alright then, what would you like the woman asks.

"Water." I said.

"What kind of water do you want?" The woman asks.

"Iced strawberry flavored water." I said. I been here too often, I already get used to this.

"Is that all?" The woman asks.

"That's all." Ayako said.

"Mom?" I said.

"Yes Mai?" Ayako said.

"Uncle Rick, I was wondering why didn't he ask you that how did you already a kid and a legal one too." I ask.

"Rick always has this something make him very quick in adapting to things." Ayako answers.

"Well I S-.."

"Here are your appetizers. " This time was a young man in his early twenties.

"Um thank you." I said with a smile as he places the food and drinks on the table.

"It a pleasure, it my job after all." He said and quickly leaves the room because of Ayako glares.

"Mai, you shouldn't be too nice to everyone." Ayako said as she takes a snip of her wine.

"Why?" I ask, taking a bite of the food.

"They might get the wrong idea that's all." Ayako said as she takes another snip of water.

"What does that supposed to mean." I laugh and took a snips of my flavored water.

"The way guys see it, you are flirting with them." Ayako said, making me choke on my drinks.

"Don't get the wrong idea and Mom you can only have a glass." I said making Ayako choke on her wine.

"Just one?" Ayako whined. Monk has given me permission to watch Ayako, since I'm a legal adult now and Ayako tends to drink a lot.

"You are driving Ayako and I'm too young to die." I said as I took another bite of the foods.

"Fine." She said as she drinks the rest of the wine in the glass in one gulp.

6 hours later

"Mom I cannot believe you bought all those stuff." I said looking at the back seat of the red Ferrari which is full with shopping bags (Somebody helps me! I don't know anything about cars. What are the coolest cars for guys?)

"Well Mai we need to change before we go back." Ayako said as give me one of the shopping bags.

"Why?" I ask in confusion. She up to something, she took me to a salon now this?

"To match up with the hair and makeup." Ayako answers.

"Ok fine." Mumbles.

"Don't mess up the hair; I don't want the curls to mess up when you're back!" Ayako shouts as I walk to the lady restroom.

"I didn't know she bought this." I said to my reflection. I was now wearing a floral dress by Zuhair Murad. (The one that wore by Carrie Underwood.)

"She bought it while you weren't looking." My reflection said.

"I'm just going crazy." I said. Ok that was weird; there no way a reflection can talk.

"MAI, LET GO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ayako yells.

"OK COMING!" I shout back.

30 minutes later.

"Mom who's car is that?" I ask looking at the black Ferrari.

"That a surprise, come on let go." Ayako said as she pushes me into the room until I bump into someone.

"Ah I'm sorry…" I said as I look at the person I bump into whom.

"Surprise." Madoka screams out.

"Naru." I said staring at the person I bump into. Black hair, cold blue eyes straight expression

"I know I am handsome but there no need to stare." Naru said.

"Ah, I sorry to stare I know it rude so forgive me." I said with a bright laugh leaving Naru in shock. I might be laughing but in the inside I feel like my heart just begin to heal have been stabs again. Scars have open up and bleed once again.

"You have raised her well, she is so well mannered." Mr. Davis said.

"I'm sorry but what bring you with the sudden visit?" I ask with a serious tone which quiets them all.

"We have a quest in japan, which the employers in BPR need help since they don't know the language." Mrs. Luella said.

"I hope you can help us out." Mr. Davis said.

"Of course we accept." Ayako and Monk replies at the same time making the couple blush.

"They also need a place to stay so we are giving them shelters." Monks said to me.

"Um why are you looking at me?" I ask nervously.

"Mai you have to share a room with one of the BPR members." Ayako said.

"Um ok, why were you so worries?" I ask.

"So you don't mind sharing room?" Monk asks in shock.

"Nope." I said.

"Then it decided." Ayako said with a smile.

"I and Ayako will still have our room. Mrs. Luella and Mr. Martin. Naru and Lin, Mai and Amy. Zack and Eric. Erica and Liana." Monk said.

"The members are already in their rooms, so you guys can rest now." Ayako said as she get up and leaves to her room with Monk.

"Wait, then why am I dressed like this?" I yell at Ayako who only ignores her.

"Come on!" I whined as I run up stairs to my room.

"MAI." Naru shout.

I stopped half way and look down. It was the first time ever I heard Naru yells.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We need to talk." Naru said.

"There nothing to talk about." I said as I took another step up the stairs.

"Please Mai." Naru said quietly.

"Alright." I said quietly and walk down to face him. Naru do not leave me another scars, you have already left me enough of them.

"Thank you." Naru said too quiet that I barely could here.

What is there to talk about? There nothing left between us, not even friendship.

**Author Notes**

**TADA! I Hope you like it! If do favorite or follow this story. Readers do not forget this story will not continue if you don't review. I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

Do not forget, the moment you stop reviewing the moment this story end!

**Chapter 3**

**Mai's POV**

I really don't want to be here.

"Mai you have changed." Naru said with a slight frowns that barely noticeable.

"I wonder who fault is it." I mutter. I guess I have dealing with the rejecting, not so well.

"I'm sorry." Naru said.

"There no need to lower your pride for a girl like me. I really don't need your pity." I said as I turn around to the stairs.

"Mai, listen." Naru beg.

"Well this is the first. The high and mighty Naru has gone so low that he's begging." I said with a smirk. Please Leave, I have many wounds already receives for you!

"Will you just listen?" Naru shout.

"Well here is the Naru I know." I said with smile and take a step on to the stair.

"Just give me 5 second." Naru said in a low tone.

"Ok, sure. I am done with you, goodbye. Oh look at that it 5 second" I said with my hand in front of Naru's face.

"Mai!" Naru screams behind me as I run to my room.

**Naru's POV**

"Why can't see listen?" I said with a sigh.

"She's still a stubborn child as she was in the past." Lin said from behind the kitchen door.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Long enough." Lin said.

"Why can't she listen to what I have to say?" I ask.

"Have you ever though she is angry at you?" Lin suggested.

"What made you say that?" I ask.

"Just speaking from experiences." Lin said as he made his way to his room.

"Then what do you suggest I should do?" I ask.

"Well first thing first, Mai was right." Lin said.

"What?" I ask in shock and confusion.

"You have lowered your pride so low that you are like a different person." Lin said.

"Isn't that what she wanted?" I ask.

"She loves you just the way you are." Lin said and makes his way to his room without another word.

**Mai's POV**

"For a smart guy he has no clue about love." I mutter having my back to my bedroom door.

(Underline means it's in English.")

"Well, you look stressed out." A girl with strawberry blonde hair, slight tan skin, and grey eyes say to me.

"Ah, you must be Amy." I said with a smile and pushing all the thoughts about Naru away.

"_Hi~_" Amy greeted.

"Nice to meet you." I said, and notice that she messed up my bed with pillows all over the floor.

"Ah, I sorry I was tire and decided to took a nap." She said and quickly got off the bed.

"It's ok, and by the way I'm Mai." I said with a bright smile.

"_Well I bet you going to need help_." Amy said and drags me to a chair in front of my mirror.

"Oh yeah." I said. Well, she's friendly.

"_Ok stay still_." Amy said as she grab some wipes and clean of my makeup and send me off to take a shower.

30 minutes later

"So?" Amy said.

"What?" I ask as I go sit on my bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Amy asks impatiently.

"With me?" I ask.

"That a very bad idea." She said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well if you want me to kick you off the bed sure." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"You could sleep in the living room." I said.

"Down there, alone? Uh, no." She said rebellious tone.

"I meant next door." I said as I walk to a door that lead into my personal living room.

"Ok." She said as she follows behind me.

"Well this is where you going to sleep." I said.

"Um, thanks." She said as she sat down on the floor in the empty place.

"That not what I meant." I said with a laugh and pull her off the ground.

"Then where?" Amy asks.

"Check this out." I said as I pull the Murphy bed to the ground.

"Thanks" she said and jump on to the bed making it go back up.

"Oh dear." I said. Seem like she have no knowledge in this kind of things.

"Help!" She said from inside the Murphy bed.

"Ok" I said as I pull the bed out.

"Please don't jump and goodnight." I said and slowly left the room.

"WARN ME SOONER!" Amy screams behind me.

"She is one interesting person." I said with a sigh. She seems to be comfortable with even though we just met.

**Morning**

"HEY WAKE UP!" I scream at the girl with her strawberry blonde hair all over her face. I have been trying to wake her up for the past 2 hours.

"Mm" she groans in return.

"Oh that's it!" I scream and run to restroom and grab a cup of water and pour it all over her.

"Mm." She groans once again.

"How could some sleep like that?" I said with a sigh.

"Need help?" A voice from behind me said.

"Yes please" I said with a sigh and turn around.

"Amy is always like this." He said as he walks closer to me.

"Naru..." I said and slowly took a step back.

"Do not worry Mai, I wouldn't touch you." He said with no emotion and his usual straight face.

"I see." I said.

"Amy we are leaving, if you don't wake up us going to leave you behind." Naru said and quickly got Amy attention.

"Don't leave me!" The girl cries and quickly ran to her luggage and digs to find clothes.

"How did you do that?" I ask in shock.

"Easy, I used my brain." He said.

"Why you!" I scream.

"You don't think do you?" Naru asks in a smirk.

"This is why I call you Naru the narcissist!" I scream.

"Even times can never change someone's character." Naru said and walk out of the door.

"Wait, what?" I said and blink a few times. Never change? Is he calling me an idiot?

"NARU!" I scream as it echoes through the whole mansion.

**Author Notes**

So how was it? I decided to upload everything today because thanksgiving is tomorrow and I'll be too far busy with everything. So this is my thanksgiving present to all my readers. Also do not forget! **THE MOMENT YOU STOP REVIEWING THE MOMENT THE STORY END.**


	4. Love for all those in connecticut

Love for all those who died in the Connecticut shooting. Except the shooter. A moment of silent for those for died. We will pray that you all would rest in peace. As the the %&*(&% shooter, do whatever you want to him satan. Love and wish for the family of the young children and adults. May your heart be heal through time. This news have bought me in tears and has also broken my heart.


End file.
